


later

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - High School, Fae & Fairies, Fae Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fae Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, High School, Immortality, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Autumn had always been Virgil's favourite season, but this time, the taste of the word alone left a bitter taste in his mouth. Something was wrong, and Virgil was willing to bet almost every cent he had that his season was to blame.-this makes 0 sense to me re-reading it now lol // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	later

It was Autumn, on the verge of Winter, when Virgil returned to his hometown. The leaves were turning, and the air had a faint chill, just enough to warn you of the shifting seasons.

Virgil hated it.

There was something...odd about Rivercrest that always pulled people back in. People who visited might come back for a repeat trip, but they were only partially in the loop.

Those born there whose parents had moved when they were very young usually were also somehow exempt from the curse. But those who had grown up inside the dark, forested borders of the town, always came back.

You could run as far or as long as you wanted. Inevitably, you would find yourself back in Rivercrest, and sometimes even without a clue how you got there, or why you returned.

Some people claimed dark magic was at work, drawing people back so they could never escape, but that thought had always made Virgil laugh.

The few groups of faeries living in the forests surrounding Rivercrest were not stupid enough to meddle with the affairs of such paranoid, superstitious humans. (Virgil would know, he was one of them.)

Rivercrest was the kind of town that you saw on the cover of a very old book, or perhaps one depicting a far-off land with castles and magic and dragons.

Rolling hills blanketed with forests and fields, small villages (really just splatterings of small houses clumped together) scattered about among the growing mazes of wheat, tunnels leading through the mountains immortalizing where the mines had been, and at the very heart of Rivercrest, a huge mansion, often jokingly called "The Palace," where the 'royal family' lived.

(The 'royal family,' of course, were just wealthy idiots who thought they could successfully bring a fraction of their posh city life out to a place like Rivercrest, and make it work without a hitch. They were quite the running joke among the townspeople.)

Autumn had always been Virgil's favourite season, but this time, the taste of the word alone left a bitter taste in his mouth. Something was wrong, and Virgil was willing to bet almost every cent he had that his season was to blame.

Not his _season_ , exactly, but his Court, which Virgil supposed was close enough.

They'd never been so bold as to try to shift the goings-on among the people, but he'd seen fae do worse for much less.

A young woman asked him for directions to the market, an old man hobbled across the street with a shopping cart full of blankets and some old tin cans, a little girl skipped down the sidewalk with a bouquet of flowers clutched in her small hands.

Virgil watched silently, pointing the woman in the right direction, snapping his fingers so a few wrapped up sandwiches appeared in the man's cart, freshening up the girl's flowers with a tilt of his head.

Powers like that in an Autumn Court fae were often frowned upon. What business did he have bringing back the very things his season so effortlessly destroyed?

Virgil suspected it was because of the circumstances of his birth. He'd been born on the very verge of summer and autumn, on a full moon under an unfortunate constellation combination. He'd never truly been one with his Court, although he felt much more at ease on his own anyways.

He blended easily with the human crowds with a quick glamour and a couple of altered memories. Seeing as how he hadn't aged at the same rate as the other humans from what should have been his graduating class ten years ago, he'd have to enroll as a freshman again this year if he wanted back into the public.

Logan was already at the entrance when he stepped out of a shadow beside a blackberry bush and jogged towards the school. He smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss his boyfriend.

"Not in the hall, Sanders," a teacher yelled, and Virgil dragged Logan towards a nearby classroom.

"Since when are you back?" Logan demanded happily. "I didn't expect you for another couple years."

"What a warm welcome," Virgil replied dryly, nudging Logan's shoulder to let him know he was joking.

Logan hugged him again, huffing a laugh and tangling their fingers together. "What's your first class?"

"Math."

Logan wrinkled his nose. "Mine, too. The humans never teach anything hard enough."

"Oh, hush," Virgil said playfully. "You know they aren't as advanced. Give them...oh, a couple hundred years, I'd say. Give or take."

Logan laughed outright at that, curling his fingers to pull Virgil's hand closer. "Come on. Time to go."

They headed down the hall together, grinning at the humans they passed.

Above them, nearly hidden in the dark pattern of the walls, two pairs of dark eyes flashed and vanished.


End file.
